Here for You
by wolfeclipse25
Summary: Started off as a drabble of Jack's thoughts, but ended with some encouragement on the Big Four's part.


**A/N: es el 24 de Noviembre de dos mil doce**

**First off, I want everyone to know I am NOT Australian or European so I have no idea how North's or Bunnymund's accents work. I did my best, but what I want you guys to know is that if I am wrong with the accents in anyway, or you feel offended by them, I sincerely apologize; it was not intentional.**

**Also, I feel that the beginning started off well, but the ending was awful, so I might write another story with the same beginning.**

**Thank you, and please review!**

**-wolfeclipse25**

* * *

"_But none of them believe in you, do they? You're invisible; it's like you don't even exist."_

Okay, that hurt, but Jack wasn't going to admit that. So he played it off. "No, the kangaroo's right." He said simply, and grinning mentally at Bunnymund's "Wha-what did you call me? I am _not_ a kangaroo, mate."

Even though it looked like he brushed it off, it hurt. Jack _knew_ that next to no child believed in him. Even if he was right next to them creating a snowball fight or watching them celebrate a snow day, the thought of 'Jack Frost' never crossed their minds. It made him sad; it had for the last 300 years and would continue for the rest of his life. No one could see him, and it felt like no one ever would.

Of course the Guardians could see him, but Bunnymund hated him, Sandman was decent towards him but he never got to talk to him, and he didn't know Tooth and North well.

But they all something he didn't have. Believers.

* * *

Then he helped Jamie believe in Bunnymund again. To his surprise, his frost-made bunny also got Jamie to believe in him as well. It was an amazing feeling was joy to be believed in. Then Jamie's friends also believed in him. Him, Jack Frost, bringer of snow and ice! That was six kids who believed!

But it was only six out of _billions_.

That still made Jack happy though.

* * *

"We're almost done," Tooth called up to North who was in his sleigh. The Guardians had decided to watch over towns for a few weeks to ensure that Pitch's defeat was final. So far, they'd only seen several rogue Nightmares that'd been quickly defeated with ease. The town they were in now was somewhere in the New England Region of the Unite States. It was a boring job, Jack thought, but necessary. Jack and the other's knew that Pitch would always be there, but they wanted to make sure that his fight was completely over.

They'd kept this up since Pitch's defeat, and it was now October. Gradually, they'd lowered the number of scouts, and this was the last one. Jack sighed as he remembered past scouts. It hadn't been that bad since he could just fly over the town's, but in the summer it'd been _torture,_ and in late July, Bunnymund had had to take Jack's shift much to the Guardian of Fun's displeasure. Bunnymund hadn't dropped it until Jack sent him flying off North's sleigh with an icy wind.

Jack had come across Tooth just that minute, and now both of them were flying towards the outskirts of towns where they'd meet up with the rest of the Guardians, Bunnymund, North, and Sandman. The night was cold, just the way Jack liked it. It was going to be winter soon, Jack thought, should I create a snowstorm?

"Did you see anything?" North asked them all.

Sandy shook his head, and Bunnymund said, "Nothing, but I did see a lot of blowup pumpkins."

"Blowup pumpkins," North repeated.

"Yeah," Bunny confirmed.

"I saw them too." Tooth jumped in.

Jack smirked. He knew _exactly_ what today was, but he'd wanted to see if the others could figure it out themselves. He'd actually wanted to have a snowstorm this day, but didn't want a repeat of last year. So, he did it before today. The snow melted sadly, but it still made the kids happy.

"What about you, Jack?" Tooth asked him. Jack jumped out of his thoughts. The other's were looking at him for his answer.

"I saw them too. I also saw scary things." Jack replied.

"Scary things?" Tooth echoed as Sandy put up a question mark.

"Things that are meant to scare. Like, zombies, skeletons, gravestones, stuff like that." Jack elaborated nonchalantly.

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed. "That sounds like something Pitch would do," he growled, "did that gumby already get this town?!"

Just then, an evil cackle rang through the air. Bunny's boomerangs were instantly poised, as was North's dual swords, Sandy's dreamsand, and Tooth sprang up, alert. Jack knew what it was so he just grinned, leaning against his staff. The chilling (Not, Jack thought,) sound was followed by cries of "TRICK OR TREAT!"

North rubbed his face. "How could I have forgotten!" he said, "It's Halloween!"

Bunnymund scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Sorry, Sammy," he said. **(A/N: I just made the spirit of Halloween be named Sam Hain, pronounced sam hane instead of saw-win. I got the idea from another story, so the name is not mine technically!)**

Sandy nodded as if an understanding suddenly came over him and he made several houses with only one kid asleep and the others trick-or-treating. He was saying, "Oh, so that's why there aren't many people asleep at the moment."

Tooth also apologized to Sam Hain.

Laughter grew closer. "Crikey!" Bunnymund would've said more, but he, for the first time, ran for the sleigh followed by North. The kids grew closer. North snapped the reigns and the reindeers took off. Tooth picked up Sandy, as his _glowing, golden_ dreamsand was too flashy.

"Jack, move!" North shouted. Jack got ready to fly up when he felt a familiar sensation tingle throughout his body. He looked down, and sure enough a child was walking out of his body like it was water. The feeling was like he'd been doused in below freezing water. He heard gasps from above, and a wave of sadness passed through him. Jack had forgotten with Jamie believing in him, that there were still all these kids that didn't believe in him.

"Look, Mommy!" a kid shouted, "Santa!" North pulled his sleigh out of view. Unconsciously, Jack pulled up his hood over his head.

Even after the kids had left, he still stood there. Jack's mind felt numb. The experience may have seemed small, but to Jack it was like ripping open a healing scar. When he felt something touch his shoulders, he whirled around, whipping the hooked part of his staff around leaving a trail of ice behind it. It stopped directly in front of Tooth's face, which was frozen, her eyes wide.

Instantly, Jack pulled his staff back, and muttered an apology. As he looked up, he noticed a light snow starting to fall.

"Jack," Tooth said, her voice trailing off.

North said what she wanted to. "We're here for you. Even if nobody believes in you, we'll find you some believers."

Bunnymund said,"Whether you or I want it or not, mate, we're all family."

END


End file.
